A motor vehicle has a transmission for variable transmission of a drive power of a drive unit, such as an internal combustion engine, of the motor vehicle. The transmission housing is coupled rigidly to the drive unit, wherein an assembly formed as a result of this can be arranged in a frontal engine compartment of the motor vehicle. A brake booster which is in turn operatively connected to a brake pedal is generally arranged at rearwardly with respect to the transmission.
In the case of a frontal collision of such a motor vehicle with an object, the transmission may be displaced or forced rearwardly, toward a passenger compartment of the motor vehicle or a dashboard arranged therein. The transmission may be displaced so far rearwardly and with sufficient force that the it comes into contact with the brake booster and as a result of this also displaces the brake booster rearwardly, as a result of which the brake booster can become clamped between the transmission and the passenger compartment or a vehicle structure which holds the dashboard, such as a firewall. As a result of this, a load path is formed from the transmission via the brake booster and the brake pedal to the vehicle structure which holds the dashboard (firewall), which involves a high action of force on this vehicle structure. As a result of this, the vehicle structure or the dashboard held thereon can be deformed or displaced rearward to a significant extent in the event of a collision, which may increase the risk of injury for a person located in a front part of the passenger compartment.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,174,679 B2 relates to a deflection device for a frontal collision of a vehicle with a barrier.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,991,903 B1 relates to a forward assembly for a vehicle, having a frame longitudinal beam, a fender which is arranged in front of the frame longitudinal beam, a baffle plate with a front limb which extends outside the fender and is fastened thereon, and a rear limb which extends from an outer end of the front limb to the frame longitudinal beam, and a gripping bracket which is fastened to the frame longitudinal beam behind the rear limb and prevents the rear limb from sliding backwards in a collision.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,544,589 B1 relates to a device for turning a front wheel inward during an offset front impact between an impacting object and a vehicle
U.S. Pat. No. 8,646,790 B2 relates to a frame structure which is configured so that it absorbs energy from frontal impacts and extends under a front part of the body frame.
US 2011/0011664 A1 relates to a vehicle with a crash detection device for detection of a crash event which introduces a force in one direction of action into the vehicle and with an acceleration device which interacts directly or indirectly with the crash-detection device for absolute acceleration of at least a partial mass of the vehicle in the event of a crash counter to the direction of action of the force introduction.
US 2014/0062129 A1 relates to an impact and absorption structure for a vehicle body.